Magia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Hechizos, encantamientos, transformaciones, maleficios, maldiciones y maldiciones imperdonables. Todas forman parte de la vida de Percy, brujo de nacimiento, y de Audrey, muggle de toda la vida. Historia escrita para el "Reto temático de julio Percy y Audrey" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**MAGIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de Julio: Percy y Audrey" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**I**

**Hechizos**

Percy boquea como un pez. Por norma general, no tiene problemas para decir lo que quiere, pero lleva más de un minuto mirándola con expresión rara y sudando abundantemente y Audrey empieza a estar un poco preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta, acercándose solícita a él y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—. No tienes buena cara. ¿Estás mareado? A lo mejor tienes una bajada de tensión. Túmbate y pon los pies en alto mientras te preparo un café.

Audrey suele hablar mucho y muy rápido. Percy apenas tiene tiempo de parpadear antes de que su novia le recueste en el sofá y a duras penas detiene su marcha en dirección a la cocina.

— Estoy bien.

— Pues yo te veo muy pálido.

— Es que quiero decirte algo. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Audrey le observa fijamente un instante y el brujo se siente como si fuera uno de los enfermos muggles a los que atiende en su hospital. No parece nada contenta, pero se acomoda a su lado y no se mueve cuando Percy le coge una mano.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres contarme?

— A ver cómo te lo digo.

— ¿Por qué no directamente? Es mejor que andarse con rodeos.

— Sí, tienes razón —Percy suspira, le suelta la mano y se quita las gafas para frotarse la cara con ahínco. Debe estar muy nervioso porque es un chico que siempre ha sabido controlarse perfectamente—. Verás, Audrey, yo… El tiempo que llevamos de novios ha estado muy bien, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar una determinación que será muy importante para ambos.

Se detiene para tomar aire y le sorprende mucho que ella se levante y ponga los brazos en jarra.

— ¿Quieres dejarlo?

— ¿Qué?

— Porque si quieres cortar conmigo no hace falta que des tantas vueltas. Dímelo y punto.

— ¿Cortar? —Percy también se pone en pie, incapaz de creerse que la situación se le haya ido completamente de las manos—. ¡No quiero dejarte!

— Entonces, ¿a qué viene el discursito? —El brujo va a decir algo, pero ella le interrumpe nuevamente—. Espera. No vas a hacer lo que estoy pensando, porque sólo hace un año que empezamos a salir y no hay necesidad de ir tan deprisa.

— ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

— No sé. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Percy suspira, vuelve a cogerle la mano y los dos se sientan. Todo es mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero ya ha llegado hasta allí y no puede dar marcha atrás. Seguramente su novia se moriría de los nervios si lo hiciera.

— Tengo que contarte una cosa sobre mí. Es algo muy importante.

— Vale —Audrey se cruza de brazos y parece un poco impaciente—. Tú dirás.

— No es fácil. No quiero que te asustes y salgas corriendo porque en el fondo no es tan raro. Seguro que no tardas en acostumbrarte.

— Percy, estás consiguiendo que me preocupe. ¿Por qué no desembuchas de una vez?

— Está bien, Audrey —El joven suspira y escupe las palabras con decisión y un temor espantoso—. Soy un brujo.

No sabe cómo esperar que reaccione su novia, pero no le encaja del todo que se quede quieta y poco impresionada.

— Un brujo.

— Eso es. Un brujo de verdad. Tengo una varita y todo.

— Ya. ¿Y ya está?

— ¿Qué?

— Porque si ese es tu gran secreto, no era para tanto. A no ser que tengas que irte de gira a Australia.

— ¿Aus…? —Percy se interrumpe, sintiéndose inmensamente frustrado. A él, que las palabras siempre se le han dado tan bien, le está costando un mundo hacerse entender—. No soy esa clase de brujo, Audrey. Hago magia de verdad. Y tengo una varita.

Rebusca entre su ropa y extrae el instrumento mágico por excelencia. Audrey extiende los dedos para acariciar la madera, pero sigue tan impasible como antes. Incluso parece un poco enfadada porque debe creer que su novio la ha alarmado para nada. Percy sabe que no hay nada que pueda decir para conseguir que ella entienda de qué va la historia, así que opta por la vía rápida y apunta con la varita a un libro que reposa sobre la mesita de café.

— Te mostraré lo que quiero decir. _¡Locomotor!_

El hechizo le sale tan bien como siempre, pero Percy no ve cumplido su objetivo. Sólo consigue que su novia se quede sin aliento y salga corriendo rumbo al cuarto de baño.

* * *

**II**

**Encantamientos**

— Molly, tienes que abrirme la puerta. ¡Vamos, cielo! Seguro que puedes hacerlo.

Audrey suena animosa y muy segura de sus palabras, pero eso no le sirve de nada a la niña. Se ha quedado encerrada en el cuarto de baño cinco minutos antes y, aunque su madre intenta explicarle lo que tiene que hacer para salir de allí, sólo tiene tres años y no hace más que llorar.

La joven se plantea la posibilidad de arrojarse contra la puerta aunque sabe que no funcionará. Está embarazadísima y mucho más débil que de costumbre y nunca ha sido una persona capaz de tirar portones de madera al suelo. Suspira y se dispone a hablar nuevamente cuando escucha el sonido producido por Percy al aparecerse en el salón.

No lo duda ni un instante. Sale corriendo en post de su marido y lo encuentra estirándose su túnica oscura con ese aire petulante que le caracteriza. Puesto que no hay tiempo para saludos, le agarra de una mano y tira de él a través del pasillo.

— ¡Menos mal que has llegado! Tienes que ayudarme a sacar a Molly del cuarto de baño. Se ha encerrado y no puede abrir desde dentro. Puedes probar a darle una patada a la puerta o quizá colarte por la ventana. No sé, pero tenemos que sacarla ya.

Percy parpadea. Está frente al aseo y puede escuchar los gimoteos de su niña al otro lado de la puerta. Audrey parece bastante alarmada, pero él prácticamente no se inmuta. Lo que está pasando no es para tanto y, esbozando una sonrisita de suficiencia, hace uso de la varita.

— _¡Alohomora!_

El cerrojo salta y la puerta se abre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Molly apenas tarda un instante en aferrarse a las piernas paternas, hablando atropelladamente sobre cosas como pasar mucho miedo. Audrey da un paso atrás, aliviada y contenta, pero también sabiéndose un poco inútil. Nunca antes ha sentido envidia de la condición mágica de su marido y ahora lamenta mucho ser una simple muggle. Si hubiera sido una bruja, Molly no tendría que haber estado todo ese tiempo encerrada.

— ¡Mamá!

Todas esas emociones negativas desaparecen cuando su pequeña se aferra a ella. Con cierta dificultad debido al gran tamaño de su barriga, alza a Molly en brazos y le ofrece el consuelo necesario. Puede que sólo sea una muggle, pero también es una madre y no necesita de una varita para ello.

* * *

**III**

**Transformaciones**

Después de varios años compartiendo su vida con Percy, Audrey ha desarrollado un innato interés por la magia. Tanto es así que se ha leído unos cuantos libros relacionados con ella, uno de ellos sobre hechizos.

La idea le ha surgido paseando por un mercadillo. El cumpleaños de Lucy se acerca y quiere preparar una fiesta especial que, seguramente, terminarán celebrando en La Madriguera porque lo más normal cuando metes a un montón de niños mágicos en una misma habitación es que se produzcan incidentes que un muggle no consideraría normales. Y su niña tiene muchísimos primos brujillos.

Ha visto los dragones en un puesto con objetos decorativos. A Audrey siempre le han gustado esas cosas, pero si le llaman la atención es porque se ha acordado de un hechizo que podría gustarles mucho a Lucy y a sus sobrinos. Sonriente y un tanto expectante, compra unos cuantos y los lleva a casa. Su ánimo sólo se viene abajo cuando Percy frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

— ¿No es evidente? Magia.

— ¿Magia?

— Hay un hechizo… _Draconifors_. Hará que estos dragoncitos tomen vida durante un ratito.

— ¡Oh, sí! Conozco el _Draconifors._

— Será muy divertido hechizarlos durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucy. A los niños les encantará.

— Puede —Percy sigue serio y mirando las figuritas con ojo clínico—. Pero también podría ser peligroso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Los dragones echan fuego por la boca y tiene garras y colmillos que podrían hacerles daño a los niños.

— ¡Oh! —Audrey se siente un poco tonta por no haberlo tenido en cuenta, pero no se da por vencida y tiene otra idea—. A lo mejor podríamos hacer una prueba. Puedes hechizar una figurita y, si no pasa nada, usaremos el resto en la fiesta.

Percy se lo piensa y finalmente asiste. Podría decirle a su mujer que no piensa correr el riesgo, pero cuando Audrey le mira de aquella manera es incapaz de negarle nada. Sin decir una palabra, elige la figurita que se le antoja menos intimidante y la aparta del resto para proceder a hechizarla.

— _¡Draconifors!_

Tal y como cabría esperar, el dragoncito cobra vida. Audrey juraría que prácticamente tose antes de girar la cabeza en todas direcciones y emprender el vuelo. Se siente fascinada mientras lo ve volar por toda la sala de estar y suelta una risita cuando el dragoncito exhala una voluta de humo del todo inofensiva. Los efectos de la magia apenas duran cinco minutos y la joven sólo reacciona cuando la criatura retorna a su forma original y cae al suelo con sonoro golpe.

— ¡Qué bonito! —Exclama, absolutamente maravillada. La magia puede ser muchas cosas, pero casi siempre la encuentra preciosa.

— Yo diría que ha funcionado, así que podremos intentarlo. Mis hermanos no me acusarán de no ser original.

— Va a ser genial —Audrey sonríe y se acerca a él lentamente para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un beso en los labios—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estás muy sexy cuando haces magia?

— La verdad es que he perdido la cuenta.

Percy se deja llevar. Las niñas están en La Madriguera y ellos llevan mucho tiempo sin quedarse solos en casa, así que está encantado con las atenciones que le brinda su querida esposa. Sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación, pero antes se ve en la necesidad de decir una cosa.

— Espero que no te pongas tan cariñosa delante de mis padres.

Audrey le mira como si lo considerara encantadoramente bobo y sigue con los besos. ¡Qué bueno es ser un brujo!

* * *

**IV**

**Maleficio **

Audrey observa atentamente cómo las verduras se trocean solas y considera que cocinar a la manera tradicional es mucho mejor que hacerlo así, sin entrar en contacto realmente con los alimentos. No es que ella sea una maestra en esos menesteres, pero se defiende y no termina de entender cómo es posible que los guisos de su suegra estén tan buenos.

Echa un vistazo por encima del hombro y ve a Lucy sentada a la mesa junto a su abuelo, explicándole cómo funciona su reproductor de música. El señor Weasley tiene los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa y Audrey puede entender su fascinación; es justamente lo mismo que experimenta ella cuando se trata de magia.

— _¡Titillando!_

Parpadea cuando escucha a Molly gritar esa palabra. Su hija está en el jardín, jugando con sus primos. O lo estaba, porque en ese momento camina aceleradamente hacia la casa, roja como un tomate y bufando como un animal salvaje. Audrey observa a su sobrino Fred y, aunque no tiene ni idea de qué clase de hechizo ha pronunciado su hija, se da cuenta de que no es nada bueno. Presintiendo que ha pasado algo malo, interrumpe la marcha de la niña en cuanto entra en la cocina.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Molly?

La niña no le contesta. Es su primera Navidad en La Madriguera después de ser seleccionada para Slytherin y ya ha discutido varias veces con sus primos. Lucy alza la cabeza un instante y el abuelo Arthur se queda serio, pero ninguno de los tres hace que Molly responda. Aprieta los labios y sale corriendo y Audrey juraría que está a punto de llorar. Ni siquiera se detiene cuando se choca con su padre en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la niña?

— Creo que se ha peleado con su primo —Audrey se muerde el labio inferior y no disimula mientras aleja a su marido de los oídos indiscretos de Lucy—. Le ha lanzado un hechizo. Tiritando, o algo así.

Percy estira el cuello y alcanza a ver a su sobrino agitándose nerviosamente en el patio. Sabe que no está siendo fácil para nadie acostumbrarse a la idea de una Weasley en Slytherin y supone lo que ha pasado sin necesidad de preguntar.

— Yo diría que ha usado un maleficio.

— ¿Un maleficio? ¡Es horrible!

— No tienes que preocuparte. Es del todo inofensivo.

— Pero…

— En serio, no es nada malo. Seguro que el maleficio es el _Titillando_ y Fred debe estar sintiendo un molesto cosquilleo —Para absoluta consternación de su mujer, Percy sonríe—. ¿Sabes que no se enseña hasta el tercer curso? Molly es muy lista.

— ¡Percy!

— Voy a encargarme de Fred, a ver si se le mete en la cabezota que no puede meterse con Molly por ser una Slytherin.

— Te recuerdo que a ti te ha costado muchísimo hacerte a la idea.

— Pero yo tenía a alguien sensato a mi lado para abrirme los ojos. ¿A quién tiene a ese niño? ¿A George?

Percy le guiña un ojo y sin más sale al jardín. Audrey podría preocuparse un poco más, pero decide que si el brujo se lo toma todo con tanta calma, es porque todo está bien. Eso sí, tendrá que hablar con Molly para evitar que siguia lanzando maleficios de esos y para que se muestre un poco más educada frente a sus padres. Aunque quizá sea comprensiva con la primera parte siempre y cuando los maleficios se usen como método de defensa. ¡Faltaría más!

* * *

**V**

**Maldición **

Es el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts y un grupo de simpatizantes de los mortífagos han atacado el Ministerio de Magia con el objetivo de dar un golpe de Estado y alzarse en el poder.

Eso es lo que le ha dicho su suegro cuando ha ido a buscarla al hospital en el que trabaja. Audrey ha tenido que dejar su puesto porque Percy está herido de gravedad y es necesaria su presencia en San Mungo.

Mientras espera en compañía de sus suegros y cuñados, no quiere estar nerviosa. Según Percy, los sanadores cuentan con muchos más medios que los médicos muggles para curar a sus enfermos y quiere pensar que todo va a salir bien, pero Harry Potter le ha dicho que han alcanzado a Percy con un _Septumsempra_ y ella ha leído lo suficiente sobre esa maldición como para saber que el asunto es muy grave.

— No te preocupes, cuñada —Le dice George cuando se cumplen dos horas de espera—. A mí me arrancaron la oreja con un _Septumsempra_ y mira dónde estoy.

Audrey quiere sonreír, quiere convencerse de que el pelirrojo tiene razón, pero sólo se siente más tranquila cuando un sanador acude a hablar con ellos y asegura que su marido está fuera de peligro y que puede entrar a verle si quiere. Y claro que quiere, demonios.

Aunque Molly pasa con ella, no tiene reparos para acercarse a la cama y darle un beso a su marido. Percy está más pálido que un muerto y apenas tiene fuerzas para mantenerse despierto, pero le acaricia la cara y la mira a los ojos como si se alegrara muchísimo de verla.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios mío, Percy! ¡Qué susto me has dado! Dime que estás bien.

— Estoy bien.

— No te creo.

— No estoy para irme de juerga, pero estoy bien.

Audrey se inclina para seguir besándolo. Le parece escuchar el carraspeo de su suegra, pero le da absolutamente lo mismo que Molly Weasley esté allí. No es ella la que casi pierde a su marido y no tiene ni idea de cómo se siente. Aunque tal vez esté siendo un poco egoísta porque la mujer casi pierde a otro de sus hijos, no le da ni un respiro al pobre Percy.

— Odio la magia.

— Eso lo dices ahora, pero ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa y me digas lo sexy que estoy con la varita en la mano.

— Oye —Audrey suelta una risita porque Percy está intentando bromear. Sabe que sólo quiere que se sienta más tranquila y se lo agradece—. Que tu madre está delante.

— Ya lo sé. ¿Podrías darme un segundo para calmarla a ella también?

— No quiero.

Y pese a no querer, deja que Molly ocupe su lugar y asiste en silencio al intercambio de palabras entre madre e hijo. Por suerte, Molly parece comprender lo que el enfermo necesita y se retira discretamente pocos minutos después. Percy intenta convencerla para que se siente y descanse, pero Audrey permanece al pie del cañón hasta que la palidez desaparece y regresa la petulancia. Y sigue odiando la magia, al menos de momento.

* * *

**VI**

**Maldición Imperdonable**

Es la primera vez que duermen juntos. A veces, Audrey tiene la sensación de que hay algo que Percy Weasley le está ocultando y se pregunta si acaso no será de fiar, pero las tripas le dicen que puede lanzarse de cabeza a una relación con él y por ese motivo han dado aquel paso. La chica sabe que esa noche marcará un punto de inflexión en su relación y está nerviosa, pero después de compartir besos y caricias se queda profundamente dormida.

Se despierta cuando nota a Percy moverse con brusquedad a su lado. Está sudando, agita los brazos como si atacara a alguien y murmura palabra que Audrey no es capaz de entender.

— _¡Avada Kedavra! ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Audrey se inclina hacia delante y le despierta. Cuando Percy la ve, las vivencias de la Batalla de Hogwarts quedan atrás y se siente seguro e impotente a partes iguales. Seguro porque Audrey es su salvavidas en mitad de un mundo que hace más daño que otra cosa, e impotente porque no puede contarle que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Lo único que hace es abrazarse a ella y luchar por quedarse dormido. No sabe lo que les deparará el futuro, pero está seguro de que no puede seguir ocultándole que es un brujo. Tal vez por la mañana sea el momento de hablar.

* * *

_No sabía que escribir para el reto, así que al final me he quedado con seis viñetitas que espero que os hayan gustado, ligadas cada una de ellas a las distintas formas de hacer magia que existen. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
